Ten
by factionofagirl
Summary: This is the gender swapped sequel to my story The Switch, follow FouTris during the war, training initiates and their journey to starting a family. Rated T for now, may change later.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey readers! Hope you're having a fabulous summer. This fic is the sequel to my other story called The Switch so you should read that before this. Tris and Four are still gender swapped so for example, Four undergoes peace serum in Amity rather than Tris which was pretty fun to write! This story is T for now so only some mild language though it may change later. Enjoy!**_

We reach the quiet, serene fields of Amity which is a welcome relief from everything we have been through. Johanna Reyes, the ambassador of Amity, greets us warmly and shows us to the medical wing to get my shoulder treated.

While the bleeding has stopped, the bullet is still embedded in my flesh. I'm ordered to lay on my stomach as Tobias holds my hand and tries to soothe me. The doctor cuts further into my skin to retrieve the bullet and I clench and scream through my teeth from the pain.

Tobias tries to calm me as I am stitched and finally released. I'm given a salve to help the wound heal and some pain medicine that helps ease the discomfort.

We head to dinner in the cafeteria later and I see many of the Abnegation including my father which makes my stomach churn. I stare at him for a moment, lost in thought when Tobias whispers my name and I look at him. "Tris, it's okay. I'm here, I will always protect you and keep you safe." It melts my heart and I kiss him.

Tobias and I decide to walk around the fields later, hand in hand, as we take in our beautiful surroundings. When it gets dark, we are led to rooms to sleep in for the night. I fall asleep quickly but wake up drenched in sweat and panting from the nightmares.

I dream that my father beats and tries to rape me again as I shout "No! No! No!". I cry, shaking and wondering when my father will ever stop tormenting me. I slip out of my room and into Tobias'.

He's awake as I find a place to lay next to him. He turns to face me and asks "Beatrice, did you have a bad dream?" I nod my head and bury myself in his chest and fall asleep.

We wake in the morning half an hour before the meeting between the Amity so I head to the bathroom to shower and meet Susan there. We take turns helping cover each other for privacy and she brings me some clothes to wear.

Susan offers to braid my hair and as I see myself,, I'm reminded of how my mom did this when I was young. A lump forms in my throat and when I reach my room, I cut my hair short.

I join Tobias outside as the Amity decide to let anyone stay here for safety. I realize that we won't be able to stay long as Peter and Tobias fight over the small disc with the simulation data on it.

The Amity break up the fight and lead Tobias to what they call me conflict room. He returns after half an hour and acts strangely, not the Tobias I know. He's giddy and tells me multiple times that I'm pretty.

I walk into Johanna's office and demand to know what is going on. He's on peace serum that is causing this and I roll my eyes slightly when she tells me this. "I don't know why you like me." he says dryly as I tell him to shut it and he says "I know! It's because you're not very nice either." and giggles. That's right, the Almighty Four is giggling. Fuck.

Oh God, I hate this. I walk with him to his room and order him to lay down. I check on him often, hoping the real him will come back soon. For hours, he wears a big goofy grin and laughs at nothing apparent. I'm relieved later though as the serum seems to have worn off and Four looks like most himself.

As we walk towards the cafeteria to eat dinner, Erudites begin to swarm the compound. I look over to Tobias and we run, taking a truck and driving away. We get past them safety and jump on the train to return to Dauntless.

The train is filled with hostile factionless people including Edward, the initiate who was stabbed in the eye. They corner us, leaving no way to escape. I tell them my name and they immediately release us, leading us to their headquarters.

I'm face to face with my mother and Tobias stands with his mouth open. "Hello, I'm Natalie" she says as she shakes hands with Tobias. "I was always waiting for you to arrive, Beatrice. I am the leader of the factionless." she greets and I mutter "Hello mother." coldly.

We share some food around the fire with the others. My mother suggests that I become important in order to help the Dauntless and factionless against the Erudite. I understand what she's saying but it doesn't erase the hurt and hatred I feel towards her.

The next day, we head to Candor to find out more about what's been going on since the attack on Abnegation. We enter headquarters and are taken into custody immediately where we spend several hours alone locked in a cell.

I have no idea why until Jack Kang, the leader of Candor arrives suddenly and tells us that I am accused of crimes against humanity and Tobias is accused of conspiring with me on the attack simulation. I feel my blood boil as anger rises in me as I tell Jack he's wrong. Jack replies that if we're telling me truth, we won't object to being put under truth serum.

I gulp and nod as I fear the secrets that may come out that I don't want to. Tobias looks at me sympathetically and we walk hand in hand to the courtroom to face this. I take some solace in knowing that if nothing else, we'll be together through this.

Jack hands me the needle and I inject the needle into my neck. Here we go, ready or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Hope you all have had a great weekend. I decided to switch up the POV's in this chapter to make it a little more interesting. I don't own Divergent or any of its characters. Enjoy!_**

Tobias'/Four's POV

My heart races and breaks at the same time while watching Tris struggle to keep her secrets her own during the trial. People gasp as she confirms that the rumors her father was abusive toward her are true.

Next, she's asked what happened during the simulation. "I wasn't aware of what was happening, the serum altered how I saw things. I thought I was shutting down the simulation, not running it." she pants and tears form in her eyes and it takes every bit of restraint I have not to run over and comfort her.

The Candor are captivated though as she continues in a low voice "After that, Four found me and I didn't know him. We tried to fight each other but he couldn't bring himself to hurt me. He helped me bring myself out of the sim, I don't know how. Together, we were then able to shut the attack simulation down."

Jack and the rest of the Candor applaud "I think you have earned the right to be called truly Dauntless. What are your biggest regrets?"

She says without emotion, without thought "Staying in Dauntless, I wanted to leave and join the factionless but I fell in love with Tobias Eaton. I couldn't leave him." She's visibly shaking as the Candor thank her and I am called to testify next.

I lock eyes with her as I'm injected with the serum and begin my testimony.

Tris' POV

I've just finished telling everyone some of my deepest secrets under truth serum. It wasn't easy to do especially in confirming my father's past abuse towards me. Four and I exchange a glance, the kind that shows how much you want to say something to the other person, as he takes my place.

Jack asks the simple things like his name and chosen faction first before asking about the attack simulation. "Tell me what happened on the day of the attack simulation." Jack says and I can see Tobias take a huge breath before he speaks.

"That day, I woke up in the transfer dorm and everyone had blank eyes, walking and following orders robotically toward the train. I met up with Tris…" his voice trails off as Jack asks whether he was ever under the simulation. Four shakes his head.

Jack goes on to further question him about how he found me and what happened afterward. We both finish finally and are acquitted of all the allegations and charges against us.

We meet Marlene, Lynn and Uriah in the Dauntless sector of the Erudite compound when a sudden gun attack begins. Everyone appears dead and before I know it, I find myself shot with a strange blue disc in my arm.

Everyone around me has one too but they are still and lifeless. Tobias reaches me but I need to know what's happening so we head upstairs together. I see a small girl and tell her to run, the rest of us are alive because we're Divergent I think.

Eric finds me as soon as I find him, we are still but lock eyes as he tries to shoot me. I stomp on his foot and he yells just long enough for Tobias to restrain him and shoot Eric in the head. I shudder as I hear the gun fire and watch the light leave Eric's eyes.

Everything seems to happen at once as the loyal Dauntless attack the traitors. We make it out okay as we return to our quarters in Erudite. I pull the disc out of my arm, it has to be a transmitter as the people we thought were dead wake.

I can't sleep so I pull transmitters out of people all night until the early morning comes and I finally tire from exhaustion of the day.

I wake later to eat breakfast, everyone knows about my father now so they taunt me and I glance in his direction. I will not be called a coward, I won't. I feel rage erupt inside me and decide that I won't stand it anymore.

I walk over towards my father, grabbing him by the shirt collar as I pin him against the wall. "This is for your own good!" I shout then begin physically beating him like he did to me for all of those years.

Tobias pulls me away from him and I am still fighting to get another blow in. I'm panting, trying to catch my breath from what I've just done. Tobias drags me out into the hall with him, asking me to explain what just happened.

"I don't know but I couldn't take it anymore. The way people were looking at me, calling me a coward because of him. I needed to do it for them and myself." I reply, as calmly as I can.

He takes my hand in his before responding "You don't ever have to do that for me. I may not know everything you've been through but I would never call you a coward. Never." he finishes as our lips meet.

The plan is for the Dauntless to return home but they need new leaders before doing so. Marlene nominates me and Tobias, Tori, Harrison and I are chosen to do so. We return and we start by shooting paintballs at the cameras before a total fight breaks out. I shoot Tobias and he shoots me back followed by Uriah and Zeke.

By the end, we're all covered in splatters of paint, laughing and happy to be home.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Lots going on in this chapter so I hope it's okay and doesn't seem too rushed. Some of the events of the original story will stay the same while others may change. I used some of the lyrics to the song Shape of You by Ed Sheeran in this chapter which are italicized but I don't own the song or any of its lyrics either. Enjoy!**_

 _Tris' POV_

The next morning Christina arrives at our door, knocking furiously and shouting until I open it. Tobias follows us as well. She won't tell us what's going on but I can tell by the look on her face that something must be happening that isn't good.

She brings us to the Pit then to the roof where Hector, Lynn's brother, Marlene and another girl stand on a ledge. Their eyes dark and blank just as in the other simulations we've seen before.

Marlene speaks but not in the light, happy tone that usually characterizes her voice. She warns that the deaths like this will continue every two days until a Divergent surrenders to the Erudite. Christina saves Hector while I grab Marlene before she jumps and Tobias rescues the girl.

They all wake up about the same time as each other, horrified by what they were about to do. I breathe a small sigh of relief as they're all still alive but I can't imagine going through something like this again in another two days. Something that I can prevent even if it means sacrificing my own life.

I've made up my mind about what I am going to do but Tobias doesn't want me to do anything until we have talked about it and made a decision together he tells me during dinner that night. An ache and sense of guilt overwhelm me as I know what I am about to do but I don't have the heart to tell him. I don't want to leave him like this but I know that I will have to.

I can sense the anger he has toward me when he meets me back at the apartment later that night. He warns me not to do anything stupid and as he seems to already know what I am thinking, he tells me to not turn myself in. I promise not to but it's not a true promise as I still plan to leave him, regardless.

He says I'm too important to him to die like that but I know he would move on if I did too. My heart flutters as he pulls me into a kiss and wraps his arm around my waist. I can't resist, caught up the ecstasy I feel from him. _Come on now, follow my lead, I may be crazy, don't mind me._

I wrap my arms around him, knowing what I am about to do. I can feel the steadiness of his breaths and his heartbeat. He asks if I'm sure I'm ready and I nod my head enthusiastically. _Say, boy, let's not talk too much, Grab on my waist and put that body on me._

He cups my cheeks and kisses me harder, I can't stop. I want to stop but I am too caught up in the moment as I reach under his shirt and pull it above his head. I feel the strength of the muscles in his back, the hardness of his abs and lose myself in him.

 _Come on now, follow my lead, Come, come on now, follow my lead_. He pulls off my shirt next and cups my breasts before we are completely bare and intimate with each other. I've never been with this like someone or wanted them in this way but we find ourselves completely wrapped in each other, loving the moment we're in right now. _I'm in love with the shape of you, We push and pull like a magnet do, Although my heart is falling too, I'm in love with your body._

We fall asleep in each other's arms, it feels so comfortable and sweet that I almost don't want to leave but I know I have to. Last night you were in my room, And now my bedsheets smell like you. Every day discovering something brand new, I'm in love with your body.

When I'm sure that he is asleep, I carefully slip out of his arms then get dressed to leave. I head towards the door and whisper "I love you" to him as a single tear slides down my cheek and I leave.

I slip outside of the compound unnoticed and breathe in the cool air, I take in the feelings of solitude under the moon. I try to keep my mind focused on the mission at hand rather than my impending doom that is to follow.

When I'm near Erudite, a shudder runs through me which makes it tough to keep going. I know what's ahead. I ask the spectacled man at the front desk to contact Jeanine but Peter, one of my former initiates, collects me instead.

I'm ordered into a cell, alone, where the weight of what I've done finally hits me. Fear. There's no escape now, no way to undo this. In what seems like hours later, Peter takes me to Jeanine. She leads me to a room with a cold metal table in it where she says I will be executed once they're done with me.

I try to mask the dread and panic I feel, almost sounding bored instead. I'm taken to an MRI machine later where they will scan and study my brain. I am unprepared for what I encounter later, however, when I see a muscular, young man fighting with the guards around him.

Peter presses me forward as I take in the scene and recognize who it is: Tobias. Oh God, why is he here? I'm the only one that is supposed to die. I'm the only one who is supposed to be hurt. Me. Not him, no.

Then I realize why he's really here. He came to die with me. He tells me that my actions have consequences and this is one of them. Peter leads me back to my cell and I allow myself to cry, wondering why this had to happen. Why we have to die in this way.

I don't have much time to wallow though as I am placed in a room and put under a simulation. I see Tobias again and it almost feels real as we're together again. We ride the bus and meet up with Caleb, who I am still uncertain what I feel toward him.

Caleb reminds me to remember Erudite can help; that they are the ones who supply the knowledge needed in our society though I don't trust them. I never have but I really don't now. The simulation finishes and I tell Jeanine she's going to have to do much better than that.

She replies that it's just the beginning and I try to swallow as a lump seems to form in my throat.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Peter leads me to the room with a metal table where I find Jeanine and Tobias. It's what is to be my execution chamber though I don't know why Tobias is here. He's laying on the table and I lock eyes with him for a moment, daydreaming about other times when we were together and free.

Jeanine snaps me into attention and threatens to inject him with a fear simulation if I don't give her the location of the factionless safe houses. I hesitate as I don't want her to do it but I also don't want to give up information she could use to harm others. Before I have a chance to act, she injects him and his eyes grow wide with panic.

His screams fill my ears and I ask for a pen and paper and write different locations that I can think of that don't have safe houses as quickly as I can. His muscles are tense, jaw clenched and eyes afraid of some unknown horror until I give all the locations and he is injected with a sedative.

Jeanine tells me before I leach that Caleb is the one who has been giving her the information needed to develop my simulations and I am speechless. I knew things between us have been tense since we transferred but it's hard to imagine he would betray me this way. He is participating in my torture. For what reason, I don't know.

Later, Peter announces he has to escort me to the showers where I see Tobias again. Tobias grabs the guard's gun and I punch Peter until he's down and unconscious. I chuckle to myself as I've waited years to do that, I've never liked him even as he was my initiate.

Tobias leads me to a small room where he quickly shares with me that my execution is scheduled in two weeks which is when the Abnegation, Dauntless and factionless will storm Erudite and destroy their computers and the simulation data.

Our lips meet and pull me into a deep kiss, the kind that always leave me wanting more. He says I just have to make it here two more weeks and I don't know if I can but I try not to show it before we're found and separated yet again.

I wake in the morning to find Tobias shaking me awake, telling me we have to run now. I don't understand why he's here or why as we talked about the plan to leave yesterday. I run with him, shooting guards and trying to escape past him.

We reach the front desk before I realize something is wrong. I stop to catch my breath and he helps me up with my right arm, the one with the shoulder I was shot in. He would have remembered, I'm sure of it which tells me this isn't real. We're in a simulation or more like he is the simulation.

I have to find the way out so I reach into my back pocket to find a knife which I plunge into my leg. I wake to Jeanine as she screams out of frustration but I smile as I have figured out how to beat her once again.

I refuse to tell her how I knew the simulation wasn't real or how I willed myself out of it. Instead, I decide to punch her face until I see blood run out of her nose. I lunge toward her but Peter holds me back before I'm able to inflict any more damage.

I'm led back to my cell without a word. Peter tells me several hours or what seem like hours later that I am to be executed tomorrow. They will continue testing the simulations on Tobias instead of me. Tobias. My heart aches at his name.

I wonder how the plan will continue without me, how he will continue without me. I sob until my eyes burn. My stomach churns and I reach the toilet in the cell just in time to vomit. I cry even more after that until I'm so exhausted that I fall asleep.

I wake in the morning early and find myself pacing. I love Tobias but I don't have any way to tell him or say goodbye. I get dressed and vomit again, feeling light headed after I do. Peter takes me a few minutes later and I hear Tobias' voice yelling but I can't understand what he's saying.

I see him one last time through a window where are palms meet each other and think that this will have to do for goodbye. I reach the room where my execution will take place and lie on the cold, metal table. I don't want to die. Not yet. I thought I wanted to replicate the self-sacrifice I saw in Abnegation but I don't. Not now, no.

Jeanine steps towards me with a syringe full of liquid that she injects into my neck. My body and my mind relax as I'm dying. The heart monitor above my head stops beeping and everything else in my body seems to cease as well.

Peter forces my eyelids closed and I think this is it as he wheels me on a small metal table where I hear Tobias' voice. Peter tells him that I'm not dead, just paralyzed. Wait, I'm not dead?! How?

I feel a pair of strong, muscular arms envelope me and I feel his warmth, breathe in his scent as Tobias carries me Peter leads us to the trash incinerators as I open my eyes and feeling comes back into my body.

"Four." I croak through the rawness of my throat and he stops and looks at me. "Tris?" he asks in a low voice as I blunt out "Beatrice." and he laughs and we kiss briefly before we're interrupted by Peter.

We run toward the Abnegation where Tobias says we can meet up with the loyal Dauntless and the factionless. We meet up with Christina and Uriah on the way there before stopping at my old home in Abnegation.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hey everyone, hope you're doing well. This chapter has a point of view shift and drops a bit of a bombshell as well as some sweet FourTris moments. Enjoy!**_

Four's/Tobias' POV

We reach Tris' old home and I don't know how she's able to walk in there as easily as she does but I see that she does. I don't know all about her past but I know several acts of what can only be described as evil occurred here. We enter together before Tris collapses suddenly and I reach her just in time before her eyes close and she seizes.

Natalie, Tori and Harrison are there as well, all of them become alarmed at what has happened and I don't know what is going on. I shout her name repeatedly but she doesn't answer and her limbs continue to twitch. Natalie finds a wooden board we place under Tris and use to carry her to the Abnegation medical ward.

About halfway to the ward, Tris wakes, dazed and unsure what happened. "Hey" I whisper as move a hair out of her eye and she murmurs hello. I squeeze her hand and place my fingers on her neck to check her pulse. It's fast, way too fast then it should be.

I lean close to her and try to stay as calm as I can when I say "Tris, you need to calm down. Your pulse is really fast, ok? Breathe with me." We try to catch our breath together until we finally reach the ward. We carry Tris onto an open bed and I stay by her side, holding her hand as we wait.

They decide to give Tris a sedative so her body can relax while they figure out what's going on. I fall asleep in the small chair near her bed, fatigued by everything that has happened today. The nurses run tests on Tris, taking blood, checking her heart and blood pressure.

I'm woken later by a doctor who enters the room. "Hello, I'm Doctor Clark." she greets and continues "We have finished running tests on Tris and think we know what's going on." I nod as she explains that the seizure was caused by severe dehydration Tris had from the nausea and the strain of running in the heat today.

The doctor goes on to explain that Tris may need to stay here a few days just to be safe. The sedation should wear off soon and then she hits me with the biggest news: the tests show that Tris is pregnant. It's early, only a couple of weeks but they are sure of it.

I stare off into space for a moment, unsure of what to make of this news. It's sudden and we're still young as I am only almost 18 and she is 20 but we will have a family together even if it wasn't the way we expected.

I hope to be a good dad like mine was. My home was nothing but a source of love and care with the way my parents treated each other and me. Tris begins to rouse a few minutes later and I'm not quite sure what or how to tell her about this yet.

"Tobias, what happened?" she says in a whisper that I barely hear. I can tell there's a fear behind her voice and I start slowly by telling her about the seizure and how she got here then move into how she was and is still very dehydrated. I gulp before I finish the rest that she's pregnant and a look of fear and bewilderment fills her face.

Tris' POV

I don't believe the words I hear as Tobias tells me I'm pregnant. I'm stunned for a moment afterward and I'm not ready for this. We're so young. Does he even want a baby? Tears fill my eyes as I process this. He cradles me against his chest and asks me what's wrong.

"We're so young, I don't know how we can do this. Do you even want a baby now?" I whimper against his chest. He pulls me back away from him so we are staring right into each other's eyes. He answers in a soft, firm voice as he gazes into my eyes "Beatrice, I know we're young and this isn't the way we expected but I want nothing more than to be with you. To have a family with you. Everything."

He finishes as our lips lock in a deep kiss and we are finally able to stay together. I couldn't ask for more from him. I am deeply, hopelessly in love with Tobias Eaton. A nurse visits later and starts an IV in my arm to help replace some of the fluids I've lost.

I also eat and drink during dinner later with Tobias and everything surprisingly stays down. We lay so we're facing each other that evening, talking, kissing and enjoying each other's company. There's still so much going on in the world but for now, we have each other alone in this moment.

"What am I going to do without my family now? I mean, my mom's comfortable factionless and then my brother and my dad…" my voice trails off as our foreheads are pressed together. "You don't need to worry about that, I'll be your family. We'll build a family of our own together." he answers as our lips crash into each other and the rest of the world seems to fade away.

"I love you." I whisper and he replies that he loves me too before we both drift off to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms. We return to the house with the others a few days later where my mother and our friends are.

My mother wants to attack Erudite and end the factions but I'm not so sure about this plan. We follow everyone as they storm Erudite, Tobias and I work together to destroy the computers and any simulation data on them.

I hear gunshots and witness Tori killing Jeanine. I'm shocked for a moment but I want blood especially Jeanine's as much as everyone else does. We head downstairs where the Erudite are overthrown and my mother steps in as leader to restore peace.

She employs a world without factions, where people can act and dress as they like. We still wear black and live without fear but it's different now. It's a new world and one that I am excited to be able to live in.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hey initiates, hope you're doing well, I'm open to y'all suggesting genders for the babies so fire away. Enjoy!**_

Three Weeks Later

Tris' POV

Tobias and I have been living in the dorms at Erudite for a few weeks now. Though I think my mother has gone intentions, the rules of the new world feel restrictive as we share responsibilities to cook, clean and sleep in designated times.

I want to go home to Dauntless and want to venture out towards it. I spend the morning trying to convince Tobias it's time to leave and he finally agrees in the afternoon. We head out and reach Dauntless just as dinner is being served.

We're greeted by Lynn, Shauna, Zeke and Lauren whom we haven't seen in what feels like forever. Afterwards, we head to the apartment and try to relax for the evening. Initiation begins in a couple of weeks and we need to prepare.

We'll both be trainers this year and it will be interesting to do so together. It'll be different this year as well since initiates can't be factionless now as the faction system is no longer in place. They can still get cut but they have the option to choose another faction instead.

I'm about two months pregnant now so I'm not showing yet but I'm sure I will soon. Tobias asked me to a date tomorrow night and I am giddy with excitement for our first real date.

I choose a dress that hugs my body and shows off my curves. It's black with a cut that shows off my collarbone and stops at slightly below my knees. It's much more daring then I usually wear as I do my hair and makeup and find a pair of black flats to go with it.

Tobias tells me to meet him at the Navy Pier at 6 so I jump onto the train fifteen minutes early. My stomach lurches and for a moment, I feel nauseous but it passes quickly. When I reach the Pier, I jump off to find Tobias sitting near the ferris wheel on a blanket with a picnic basket.

I rush over towards him and lock him in a tight embrace. "What is all of this?" I ask, beaming. "It's for you, it's for us. Our first real date." he answers with a smirk as he hands me a can of soda and a sandwich.

After we finish eating, we lay on the blanket together and watch the sunset. Tobias tells me that the reason he brought me here was to remember the first time we were alone and when he first fell in love with me.

We lay there peacefully until the sun is set and the sky becomes dark. The train ride back is quiet as I lay my head on his lap and end up falling asleep. Tobias shakes me away when we're close to Dauntless and we jump off the train together.

This night couldn't have been anymore perfect and I thank him for it. I'm so tired by the time we reach the apartment that it's hard to stay awake so he carries me to bed and I sleep peacefully wrapped in his arms.

I wake suddenly in the middle of the night when the nausea returns. I go to the bathroom and retch everything from my stomach as Tobias pulls my hair back and whispers soothing words to me. After I'm done, I go back to sleep again, exhausted.

"Beatrice, wake up sleepyhead!" Tobias wakes me with but I only grumble and turn away from him. "You're awfully pale, stay in bed and I'll take care of you. I'll let Gus know we won't be working today." he answers and I nod before the tiredness and heaviness behind my eyes take over and I fall asleep.

I wake sometime later, still feeling tired and weak. I sit up and slip my feet over the bed when another wave of nausea hits. I run to the bathroom and puke yet again. Ugh, morning sickness.

I lay on the couch afterward and Tobias is preparing soup for me. I take some anti-nausea pills and try to rest as he finishes cooking. "Here, you can eat on the couch if you want." he says, kissing my forehead then handing me a bowl of soup and a spoon.

I eat some soup and crackers before falling asleep yet again.

Four/Tobias' POV

I decided to stay home today to take care of Tris as I know she isn't feeling well from the morning sickness. I made her eat some soup and drink a glass of water. We haven't told anyone that she's pregnant yet as I left it up to Tris in what she wants to do.

I try to be there for her as much as I can through this. I can't wait to meet our future son or daughter. I really want a daughter as a mini Tris would be adorable but a son I could teach to be like me as well. Well, the good parts of me anyway.

In the morning, Tris and I go to the infirmary for her first prenatal appointment. A young, blonde doctor named Dr. Smith introduces herself to us before asking Tris to lie down and squirting gel on her stomach.

She swirls the ultrasound wand and the image of our baby comes into view. Dr. Smith looks perplexed then announces that we're having twins. We hear the heartbeats shortly after and everything seems real as I think about our pair of kids growing up. Tears form in my eyes and I notice Tris does too.

I crouch next to her and hold her hand, moving a wisp of hair away from her face. "I love you. You're amazing, we're going to have two babies!" I beam, kissing her forehead. Her lips form into a smile and we kiss as the doctor leaves the room.

I love her more than words can say. I want to be with her forever, have a family with her. I want to watch our kids grow up, raise them with her. Everything. In a few months, we'll have a pair of kids.


	7. Chapter 7

Tris' POV

Tobias and I take the ultrasound pictures home to put them on the fridge. We go home to try to relax as the initiates will be here tomorrow. I haven't decided how to tell everyone about my pregnancy yet but I am sure Information going to start showing soon.

Tobias asks me to meet him for dinner at the fanciest restaurant in Dauntless tonight. I decide to go shopping while he's out as I don't have anything that fits me. After trying multiple dresses with no success, I find Christina in the dress shop.

"Tris!" she squeals "Can I help you pick something out?" I answer yes, reluctantly as she asks what the occasion is. Damn Candor. I tell her it's for a date and I can't find anything that fits me. I don't tell her why but she picks up on my lie and questions me as to what's going on.

Breathe, I tell myself as I find the courage to finally say it: "I'm pregnant." I say in a low voice but she shrieks immediately. "Oh my god! How many months are you? Is it Four's? I can't believe this!" she yells, pulling me into an awkward hug.

I tell her all the details, certain she'll tell the others right away and end up with an aqua dress that is loose, earrings and a turquoise necklace to match. Christina convinces me to let her do my makeup so I have light eyeshadow, black eyeliner and bright red lipstick. I wear a pair of flats as heels would make getting around tougher than necessary.

I meet up with Tobias about 5:30, he looks handsome in a tuxedo and rose boutonniere. He smiles when I walk towards him. "You look beautiful." he tells me, kissing my cheek. We hold hands as we walk to the table lined with a silk tablecloth and candle.

"This is so romantic!" I beam. "How can you even afford all of his?" I ask, knowing how expensive this must be. He shrugs, "I had a lot of points left and thought we could do something nice before training starts."

We talk for what seems like ever, enjoying the food and the atmosphere of the place. I notice that he seems to be nervous about something in his pocket underneath the rose, I turn to leave but he tells me to stay where I am when he pulls something out of his pocket.

Tobias holds a box while he's down on one knee, a huge grin spreads across my face as my heartbeat quickens. He begins to speak "Beatrice Prior, I have loved you ever since the day we met. You are smart, you are beautiful. You're the mother of my future children and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

I scream an excited yes as people look on and smile at us. He slides the ring onto my finger and we're wrapped in a kiss. It's one of the best moments of my life.

The next morning, I don't want to get out of bed. I want to lay here warm, wrapped in his arms as long as possible but there are initiates to train after all. I put my hair into a ponytail and dress in a black tank top with dark jeans and boots.

"Good morning." I greet him as I sit down to breakfast he has made for me. I didn't realize how hungry I was as I scarf down eggs, bacon and toast. I thank him for breakfast as we head to the choosing ceremony in Abnegation.

A cold sweat goes through me as I realize my father is hosting this year. A sense of panic and dread fills me as I'm face to face with him. I do know one thing though, Caleb and I choosing different factions would have definitely damaged some of his reputation and that's a good act of revenge for me.

Tobias holds my hand as I try to focus on this year's initiates. We have four Candor, three Erudites, an Abnegation and two Amity. It's the first year Tobias and I will be training together and this year's initiates will definitely be an interesting crowd.

We reach the net to wait for the first initiate to jump. Lauren waits with us as well since she and Christina, who is working at the tattoo shop, are training the Dauntless borns this year. "I hear congratulations are in order, Tris. I wish you guys all the best!" she says, eyeing my new ring.

The first initiate reaches the net, a gray blur that belongs to a girl named Emilia. She's small and reminds me of myself years ago during my own initiation. Tobias grabs her arm and helps her up then asks her name. She thinks about it for a moment before answering "Mia."

Lauren leads the Dauntless borns separately as I begins my speech, "Hi, my name is Six and this is Four. I transferred here a year ago and Tris did two years ago. Most of the time, we work in the control room but for the next three weeks, we'll be your instructors."

I finish as one of the Candors who says she's Christina's sister, pipes up. "Six? Why not five or were the other numbers taken?" which annoys me especially as I am small and the initiates don't tend to take me seriously.

I walk right up to her face and ask what her name is. It's Rose so I tell her "Well Rose, if I wanted to listen to Candors all day, I'd have joined their faction. The first thing you'll learn from me is to keep your mouth shut and don't interrupt me again." I say as we continue the tour then let them settle into the dorms.


	8. Chapter 8

Tris' POV

The alarm clock buzzes and I groan, reaching to turn it off. I wiggle my way out of the empty bed to find Tobias already awake and eating breakfast. "Good morning, beautiful." he greets and kisses my forehead then brings me a plate of eggs, bacon and toast along with a glass of orange juice.

I thank him and eat quickly, dress and walk into the training room. He hands out the guns while I demonstrate how to aim and hit the target perfectly. I hear a couple of the Candor girls talking about Four to my right so I stand near them and say "Did you forget what I told you yesterday? Running your mouth like this isn't going to teach you how to protect yourselves at all!" and storm off.

I'm still seething as I sit on the floor next to Tobias, he reaches for my hand and I take it in mine. "Those Candors really get to you, huh?" he jokes but I don't respond. "Aww, those hormones getting to you?" he teases and I run away from him into the hallway alone where tears fill my eyes.

"Beatrice, what's wrong?" he whispers while he crouches next to me. "You're making fun of me, the stupid Candors won't shut up and I heard one of them saying they will convince you to leave whoever you're married to!" I quid.

He moves closer to me as he mumbles "I love you and no one else." I'm still upset so I ask "Why? Why would you love me?" with my lip quivering and tears rolling down my cheeks.

He pulls me further into his embrace as he mutters "Because we're meant to be, I wouldn't want anyone else. You understand me like no one else here, you're smart and strong and beautiful…" he stops to pull me into a deep kiss that makes me want more.

We finish, breathing heavily, to continue watching the initiates. Mia, the Abnegation initiate has a bullet that has hit the target and the others have at least gotten a bullet somewhere on the target so we decide to move on to teaching them how to fight.

Tobias demonstrates some fighting techniques and they work on practicing them with the punching bags. Mia's trying really hard but her punches don't have much strength behind them so I tell her to use her knees and elbows as she can hold more power there. A glint of appreciation fills her eyes and I see the hint of a smile spread across her lips.

Tired, I relax with my head on Tobias' chest and feel my eyes grow heavy and close. "Tris, wake up." and I grumble. "It's lunch time, you've been asleep for a couple hours now. I didn't want to wake you but I need to eat too!" he smirks.

"Your kids are already making me tired." I say with a yawn and he suggests that I go sleep while he finishes training the initiates for the day. I nod and fall asleep in our bed comfortably, snuggled around a blanket.

Tobias' POV

I finish training the initiates for the day and head to the store to grab what I'll need to make Tris dinner. I remember an old homemade chicken noodle soup recipe that my mother used to make in Abnegation when I was sick or otherwise not feeling well. She's been eating a lot of canned soup lately so I figure I might as well make it special.

I grab the ingredients then literally smack into Zeke on my way out. He stares intently at my hand with the ring on my finger. "Oh, what's this? You finally put a ring on it?" he laughs then continues with "So, who's the lucky lady? Or guy?"

I'm embarrassed suddenly by his questions and stand there frozen for a moment as I answer "Beatrice" without thinking. "Beatrice? Who the heck is that?!" he yells and I whisper "Tris" and he begins asking a million more questions about when the wedding will be and everything.

I head to the apartment where I begin by boiling the chicken broth, then cutting the chicken to boil when she begins to wake. "How long was I out?" she asks, as she's at the back of me and I stir the pot of broth on the stove.

I turn around and make her sit down, kissing her forehead "About five hours, you left around twelve." I grab her a cold Gatorade out of the fridge and bring it to her to drink while I finish the soup. I fill two bowls with the soup and crumble up some crackers to go on top.

I sit down next to her to eat, delighted to see how much she's enjoying it as well. I tell her about what happened in training while she was gone which was nothing special. We're both still pretty exhausted so we finish eating and decide to watch a movie together before bed.

Tris chooses one called the Princess Bride which is more of a kid's movie but I don't mind, soaking in the quiet after the stress of training for the day. Tris calls me farm boy and I call her princess.

She falls asleep about halfway through the movie and I decide to finish it then gently carry her and snuggle up next to her with the blankets pulled up tight in cover us both. She's so beautiful and peaceful asleep and it isn't long until I drift off with her.


	9. Chapter 9

Tris' POV

The alarm clock buzzes and I groan, reaching to turn it off. I wiggle my way out of the empty bed to find Tobias already awake and eating breakfast. "Good morning, beautiful." he greets and kisses my forehead then brings me a plate of eggs, bacon and toast along with a glass of orange juice.

I thank him and eat quickly, dress and walk into the training room. He hands out the guns while I demonstrate how to aim and hit the target perfectly. I hear a couple of the Candor girls talking about Four to my right so I stand near them and say "Did you forget what I told you yesterday? Running your mouth like this isn't going to teach you how to protect yourselves at all!" and storm off.

I'm still seething as I sit on the floor next to Tobias, he reaches for my hand and I take it in mine. "Those Candors really get to you, huh?" he jokes but I don't respond. "Aww, those hormones getting to you?" he teases and I run away from him into the hallway alone where tears fill my eyes.

"Beatrice, what's wrong?" he whispers while he crouches next to me. "You're making fun of me, the stupid Candors won't shut up and I heard one of them saying they will convince you to leave whoever you're married to!" I quid.

He moves closer to me as he mumbles "I love you and no one else." I'm still upset so I ask "Why? Why would you love me?" with my lip quivering and tears rolling down my cheeks.

He pulls me further into his embrace as he mutters "Because we're meant to be, I wouldn't want anyone else. You understand me like no one else here, you're smart and strong and beautiful…" he stops to pull me into a deep kiss that makes me want more.

We finish, breathing heavily, to continue watching the initiates. Mia, the Abnegation initiate has a bullet that has hit the target and the others have at least gotten a bullet somewhere on the target so we decide to move on to teaching them how to fight.

Tobias demonstrates some fighting techniques and they work on practicing them with the punching bags. Mia's trying really hard but her punches don't have much strength behind them so I tell her to use her knees and elbows as she can hold more power there. A glint of appreciation fills her eyes and I see the hint of a smile spread across her lips.

Tired, I relax with my head on Tobias' chest and feel my eyes grow heavy and close. "Tris, wake up." and I grumble. "It's lunch time, you've been asleep for a couple hours now. I didn't want to wake you but I need to eat too!" he smirks.

"Your kids are already making me tired." I say with a yawn and he suggests that I go sleep while he finishes training the initiates for the day. I nod and fall asleep in our bed comfortably, snuggled around a blanket.

Tobias' POV

I finish training the initiates for the day and head to the store to grab what I'll need to make Tris dinner. I remember an old homemade chicken noodle soup recipe that my mother used to make in Abnegation when I was sick or otherwise not feeling well. She's been eating a lot of canned soup lately so I figure I might as well make it special.

I grab the ingredients then literally smack into Zeke on my way out. He stares intently at my hand with the ring on my finger. "Oh, what's this? You finally put a ring on it?" he laughs then continues with "So, who's the lucky lady? Or guy?"

I'm embarrassed suddenly by his questions and stand there frozen for a moment as I answer "Beatrice" without thinking. "Beatrice? Who the heck is that?!" he yells and I whisper "Tris" and he begins asking a million more questions about when the wedding will be and everything.

I head to the apartment where I begin by boiling the chicken broth, then cutting the chicken to boil when she begins to wake. "How long was I out?" she asks, as she's at the back of me and I stir the pot of broth on the stove.

I turn around and make her sit down, kissing her forehead "About five hours, you left around twelve." I grab her a cold Gatorade out of the fridge and bring it to her to drink while I finish the soup. I fill two bowls with the soup and crumble up some crackers to go on top.

I sit down next to her to eat, delighted to see how much she's enjoying it as well. I tell her about what happened in training while she was gone which was nothing special. We're both still pretty exhausted so we finish eating and decide to watch a movie together before bed.

Tris' POV

I wake up in bed, startled at first as I don't remember how I got here. I remember watching a movie with Tobias and falling asleep which means he must have carried me here. I enter the kitchen when Tobias is already eating a bowl of oatmeal and has one set out for me.

"You need to eat bland food right now so I made oatmeal, it should be okay. I've been reading." he tells me while pointing to a book called Double Trouble: What to Expect When You're Having Twins. "I skipped the birth section, too graphic for me." he chuckles while handing me a glass of grape juice which he says should help calm my stomach too. _**(A/N: the book name is my own creation and that's true about the juice)**_

We finish and head to the training where we decide on the fight match ups:

Aiden (Erudite) vs. Daniel (Amity)

Mia vs. Lily (Also Amity)

Rose (Candor, Christina's sister) vs. Allie (Erudite)

Mason (Erudite) vs. Nathan (Candor)

Oliver (Candor) vs. Paul (Erudite)

Samantha (who goes by Sam now, Candor) vs. Talia (Candor)

The fight with Aiden ends quickly as he is much faster and stronger than Daniel, who seems to have never done anything violent in his life. Aiden and Tobias take Daniel to the infirmary as Mia readies herself to step into the ring, I grab her arm and warn her to try to get the first punch in and use her agility.

She listened well and I smile as the others make their way back as she finishes the fight and wins. Rose wins the next fight while Mason loses to Nathan, Oliver and Sam win the rest before the day is over.

What excites me though is tonight. It's time for Capture the Flag and since Tobias and I are both trainers this year, we will form teams to compete against each other. Tobias jumps onto the train first, "Don't expect me to ask you any favors this year!" I warn and we begin picking teams.

I have Mia, Lily, Sam, Mason, Talia and Nathan while Tobias has Aiden, Daniel, Rose, Allie, Oliver and Paul. The Dauntless borns are playing separately this year so it's just our initiates playing this year.

My team argues about where to put the flag, where to find it and what to do. I notice that Mia is missing and find her walking towards the ferris wheel. She begins to climb and I follow her, impressed by her act of bravery.

She eyes me as I follow behind her. "What are you doing here?" she asks and I tell her that I am coming to find out what she's doing. "I'm climbing so I can find the flag." I nod, breathing heavily from the height.

She finds and points out the flag quickly to my relief. It's in a different spot than last year but still easy to spot. We climb down and Mia leads the team, finding and capturing the flag without much issue. My team wins again and I smile, catching up to Tobias.

"We won again this year!" I yell excitedly and he kisses my cheek, responding with "I knew you would. You're so damn smart and strong." I grin and tell him "You've got to stop saying things like that which make me want to kiss you."

He smirks and asks "Who' going to care? Them?" as his lips find mine and I am drawn into him. Some of the initiates especially the Candor girls look shocked and disgusted which makes me laugh.

We board the train and return home after shutting the initiates back to the dorms. I fall asleep almost instantly once we're back to the apartment, wrapped warm and safe in his arms. I wake early in the morning hungry without the morning sickness, craving some Dauntless cake.

I reach the cafeteria early and grab two huge slices of cake. I've finished one and about half of the other slice when Tobias joins me for breakfast in the cafeteria. "How much cake have you eaten?" he asks and I tell him about one and a half pieces.

"You should stop now, before you make yourself sick." he warns me and I shovel the cake quickly into my mouth. "No way, I love cake. Are you calling me fat?" I say with a mouthful of cake. He laughs and we head to the training room where the initiates practice throwing knives.

"Are you going to be throwing knives at me this year?" he whispers and I shake my head. I tell him he'll be throwing at me this year and he looks nervous but I trust him. After we dismiss them, I take my spot in front of one of the targets.

He grabs three knives and throws one about a foot from my left side then above my head. The last one hits close to my right side and we leave.

I eat another piece of cake with dinner, playfully teasing Uriah off my cake. "Mine!" I tease him, shoving a bite of cake in my mouth. After dinner, we decide to sit near out spot near the chasm as I lay my head on his chest.

The moment is peaceful, listening to the water crash onto the rocks and taking in the silence and peace here. It's where we first kissed each other, away from everyone else.


	10. Chapter 10

Tris' POV

Today is the last day of stage one which means one more round of fights. We decide on the pairings of:

Daniel vs. Nathan

Oliver vs. Mason

Lily vs. Allie

Mia vs. Sam

Aiden vs. Paul

Talia vs. Rose

I sit near Tobias as we watch the fights take place. Nathan wins against Daniel easily while the fight with Oliver and Mason take longer to end with Mason winning. The rest of the fights proceed quickly with Allie, Mia, Paul, Aiden and Rose winning.

After dinner, Tobias and I post the rankings. The rankings are:

Nathan

Mason

Allie

Mia

Rose

Aiden

Paul

Daniel

Lily

Oliver

Talia

Sam

Talia and Sam are at the bottom so they are cut, I can't say as though I am going to miss them. They have been nothing but trouble since they arrived so I am somewhat relieved to see them go. I congratulate Mia, seeing some of myself in her.

We don't have training the next day as phase one is finished and I have an ultrasound appointment. Tobias wakes me to get ready for the appointment and I groan. "I don't want to go, I'm too tired!" I whine.

He laughs, putting his hand on my belly as he says "The girls want to go!". "How do you know they're girls?" I ask, skeptically. "Just a guess." he answers, kissing my belly. With more coaxing, I get dressed and we head to my appointment.

Dr. Clark measures my stomach and warns that I will start showing soon. The morning sickness should pass and explains some of the cravings I've been having.

Tobias and I spend the rest of the day wedding planning. We want something simple in Amity once initiation is over yet before my fingers are too swollen to wear a ring. I'll be around four months pregnant once initiation finishes in a couple of weeks.

I ask Shauna to be my maid of honor while Christina, Marlene and Lauren will be my bridesmaids. Tobias has Zeke as his best man with Uriah and Harrison as groomsmen.

The fear simulations go by quickly without anything alarming until we reach Mia. She finds a way out of her simulation quickly which seems suspect. We continue monitoring her and find that she is Divergent. While divergence isn't as dangerous as it used to be, it's still not something people share openly so we help her find ways to hide it.

Initiation ends fast and before I know it, we're posting the rankings and hosting the banquet. The rankings are:

Mia

Nathan

Mason

Allie

Rose

Daniel

Aiden

Lily

Paul

Oliver

Oliver and Paul are at the bottom so they are cut. I celebrate with some more Dauntless cake then dance with Tobias with the others as the music plays. Tomorrow, the initiates pick their jobs and housing assignments. I'll be shopping for my wedding dress as well after I get the okay to travel.

After we finish with the initiates, we head to the infirmary and Dr. Clark asks if we want to know the genders. "Two girls" she says with a smile and Tobias grins widely. "My girls" he whispers, kissing me then my stomach where they begin kicking.

"All of my girls are strong!" he jokes, before we separate to prepare for the wedding tomorrow. Nothing seems to fit me or seem to look good as I feel fat in all the dresses until I finally find a dress that is simple yet beautiful. It hides some of my stomach and hugs my curves while the bridesmaids where simple aqua blue dresses.

I pack the dress and clothes with me as after the wedding, we'll be on our honeymoon for a couple of weeks. The day finally arrives and I'm excited as I change into my dress and begin walking down the aisle, arm-in-arm with Shauna as I greet Tobias. He's in a black and while tuxedo with an aqua blue accent.


	11. Chapter 11

Tris' POV

Tobias stands next to me, handsome and dashing in his tuxedo, as we exchange vows. The ring is tight but manages to still fit on my finger as he kisses me. I'm so happy to be his wife now and to be starting a family with him.

We dance and eat and laugh, it is one of the best days of my life. We sway to the music where I rest my head on his shoulder. We chose an older song for our first dance called "A Thousand Years". Heart beats fast, Colours and promises. How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? The song really aligns with the journey we've taken to fall in love, I was afraid not knowing why he loved me or if he could fully accept who I am.

I feel safe, happy and secure in his arms. But watching you stand alone, All of my doubt, Suddenly goes away somehow. The next lyrics sound almost as though he wrote them for me. One step closer. I have died every day waiting for you, Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more...

Later, we head back to the cabin where we're staying, locked in a kiss. "I don't know if I kiss you like this, if I'll be able to stop." I tell him and we don't stop as he removes my dress and we are one.

We spend the next two weeks together alone in the peaceful surroundings of the Amity. I never want the trip to end but we head home anyway. I am back in Dauntless when a pounding headache begins for me.

I decide to take some pain medicine and go to bed early, hoping it will go away but it doesn't. The next morning, everything appears blurry, my head pounds and I'm nauseous. I walk to the living room and I'm already tired and can't catch my breath.

Weakness overcomes me as I am tired and dizzy and my head smacks into the floor before everything goes dark.

Tobias' POV

I'm barely awake when I notice that Tris doesn't seem like herself. She says her head hurts and she's dizzy before she falls and passes out. Frantically, I scoop her up and carry her to the infirmary.

I greet Dr. Clark and place Tris on a stretcher, where the whisk her away. I'm alone in silence as I wait to find out what's going on. After about half an hour, Dr. Clark returns and tells me that everything is okay but they will need to watch her closely.

Tris' blood pressure was very high and they have given her medication to lower it but she'll need to stay on bedrest for the rest of her pregnancy. I go to meet her, moving some hair away from her face and kissing her forehead.

I tell her about everything the doctor said but I can tell she isn't happy about the order for bedrest. "That's so frustrating! I don't want to be stuck in bed all day!" she cries and I try to calm her, not wanting to add stress to the babies.

After an overnight stay, we're cleared to go home. I take time off to stay with her and I can as we are both leaders. I try to keep her occupied with books and movies and anything else I can including Dauntless cake.

We've decided on the girls' names as Abigail Grace and Emily Faith. I take Tris in a wheelchair to pick out cribs and other decorations for the nursery. We also find adorable clothes to dress them in.

I go to work painting the room a soft pink and build the cribs while also assembling a rocking chair that Tris sits in. My girls are the absolute most important things in my life right now and I am focused on them.

-One Month Later

Tris' POV

I've been on bedrest for a little over a month now, I hate it but I know the health of our girls is most important now. My belly has grown considerably as I'm six months along. I get out of bed to shower, enjoying the warmth of it.

The girls have been kicking a little harder today and I groan from the pain of it. It fades quickly though so I don't think much of it until my stomach squeezes and I see fluid leak out of me. I manage to get dressed and go to Tobias in the living room when the pain begins again.

"Tobi-" I say as I try to say his name before it hits me one more time. It's way too early. It's early. I'm not ready, is all I can think. Something is very wrong as I find myself doubled over in pain and unable to walk.

Tobias carries me as tears flow down my cheeks both from the pain and fear of what's happening. He sets me down gently on a bed as the doctors and nurses go to work starting an IV and examining me,

They give me some medicine to try to stop the contractions but it doesn't seem to work. "Te babies aren't going to wait, you're going to have to have them now." Dr. Clark says. This isn't good, I'm not ready. They're not ready but it doesn't seem as though any of us how a choice in this.


	12. Chapter 12

A few hours later, wracked with pain, one of the babies' heart rates gets low. The doctors try to give me oxygen, position me to help but it doesn't help. Tears fog up the oxygen mask I have as Tobias tries to calm me.

Dr. Clark tells me that they need to get the babies out now through a surgery called a c-section. I'm scared, never having had a surgery before but I am more frightened for them. I'm prepped and rolled into surgery where I am numb but I can still feel the tugging and cutting going on.

Tobias stands near my head the whole time, whispering soothing words to try to calm me. Abigail is born first, tiny and silent. I only see her about a second before they take her away. The same thing happens with Emily and I cry for my girls, worrying about them.

Tobias says all of his girls are tough and we will all get through this. I'm exhausted from everything and fall asleep quickly once I'm back in my room, holding Tobias and resting my head on his chest.

I wake a few hours later and Tobias pushes me in a wheelchair down to the NICU. I'm still tired and sore but I have to see the girls. Regret and guilt overwhelm me as I see their small bodies covered with tubes everywhere and I want nothing more than to fix them.

A stray tear falls down my cheek as I stroke Abigail's tiny head. Her eyes are closed tight and she doesn't cry as there is a tube in her throat to help her breathe. Wires and tubes seem to cover her entire body just as they do Emily.

I leave reluctantly as pain and fatigue begins to overcome me as I get some pain medication and sleep.

Tobias' POV

I watch as Tris sleep peacefully before taking a moment to rest myself. I'm exhausted on every level from stress we've all been through. I have three beautiful girls now and I want to fiercely protect them all but I know that I can't. There wasn't anything anyone could have done to ease or prevent this, the only choice we have is to face everything head on right now,

I fall asleep for a few hours and wake to the nurse bringing Tris some food for dinner. The smell makes my stomach growl and I leave to head to the cafeteria to eat. I spot our group with Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna and Lauren.

I put my tray down as they begin to ask a flurry of questions about Tris and the babies. I try to answer as much as I can and eat quickly, not wanting to be away long from any of 'my' girls.

Three Months Later

Tris' POV

Today is the day we finally get to take our baby girls home from the hospital. I'm nervous as well as giddy with excitement when Tobias and I walk hand-in-hand to carry them into a double stroller.

Abigail seems to be the stronger, more demanding one who always wants attention while Emily is sweet and easygoing. Abigail, who we call Abby, has dark hair, a hooked nose and beautiful blue eyes like Tobias.

Emily, who we've nicknamed Emmy, is smaller with warm blonde hair like mine and blue eyes. We get them settled into the stroller quickly and thank the doctors and nurses for helping them get a chance at life.

Our time from here is uncertain and we don't know what the future may hold. Abby is deaf as a result of her early entrance to the world and the twins might have more problems later on but today is our first day together as a family.

There's no greater feeling right now, holding my baby Emily at home, while Tobias smiles at me with Abby. They are safe, we have all survived and now we have the new pleasure and challenge of being parents.

Five Years Later

Tobias' POV

It's hard to believe five years ago these amazing little girls fought so hard to live and stole our hearts. Even though she can't hear, Abby has turned out to be a little spitfire just like Tris and me. She's smart and brave.

Emily is a sweet daddy's girl. She always wants to help and follow me around. She's small but strong like her mom, the splitting image of Tris. Today, we're throwing them a birthday party with cake and everything.

Abby grins while staring at the Dauntless cake covered in pink and white frosting. "Cake! Cake! Cake!" she signs excitedly and I laugh. Our friends arrive and the girls start opening presents. Abby and Emily laugh, opening presents and playing with new toys.

I get the cake ready and they blow the candles out quickly. Abby melts my heart when she signs to me "Thank you." and "I love you". Tris surprises me from behind, silent with a small smile on her face as she signs "Tobias, I love you." and pulls me into a deep kiss.

Life with 'my' girls is wonderful and I couldn't imagine life being any other way.

The End


End file.
